


Special, Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione finds out she is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and her parents find out that she's a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special, Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Title: Special, Little Girl  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 594  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The day of the Hogwarts letter’s arrival had started as ordinary as every other one. Little Hermione Granger came home after a trip to the library where she had forgotten about time like she usually did. She would always load her arms with heavy books, drop them on a table in a quiet corner and bury herself in them for hours upon hours.

She was still stuck in her own little world full of fascinating facts when she walked into the living room and found both of her parents sitting on the couch, looking up. Both had a confused look the girl had never seen before. Probably it was caused by the letter in their hands. With green letters spreading across its surface in gentle waves.

“Mom?” she asked, stepping closer. “Dad?” A rush of nervousness made her shiver. “Did...something happen?”

Her parents exchanged a short glance, both seeming unsure on what to say. Eventually, her mother wordlessly offered the letter to her. With shaking hands, Hermione accepted it. Her eyes widened with every word she read.

“That explains so much,” she said without thinking, feeling all ticklish inside. After years and years of wondering if she was crazy, and after so much unsuccessful research, she finally had the confirmation: magic did exist. And she was a witch. A real witch. Hermione had suspected that for quite some time, although her rational mind had refused to fully believe it. Research had solidified her belief that something was wrong with her, because why would something exist that couldn’t be proven?

Now she had the proof that she was not weird. That the things she could do…

“Pardon?” her father asked then, somehow managing to look even more confused than before.

And so, Hermione told them. She explained how she had realised she had special talents, even demonstrated them to her. The longer she spoke, the more excited she got. There had to be books about what she was. Real books, that did not try to make her believe witches and wizards were a product of people’s imagination. Books that explained this strange, new world rather than talking about witch hunts over and over again.

Her parents needed two whole days to accept what their daughter was: just in time to handle the visitor who knocked on their door in the early morning.

“Miss Sprout,” the lady introduced herself, smiling friendly as she shook offered hands. “And you must be Hermione Granger, who recently learnt how special she is.” Her smile softened. “I bet that was quite a surprise, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed,” the Grangers answered. Hermione just smiled back, needing all her willpower to not blurt out all those questions that were spinning in her mind. Before her stood another real witch: not just the weird clothes gave her away. There was so much she needed to know.

“I’m sure you don’t even know which question to ask first,” Miss Sprout said, winking as if she had read Hermione’s mind. “Why don’t we start with this one? Where is Diagon Alley, and where could you possibly purchase all those things you need?”

“That would be nice!” Hermione answered, cheeks reddening with increasing excitement. It was her parents’ turn to nod.

Miss Sprout laughed. “Fine, fine! Let’s get started then, my dear, little Muggle-born!”

Half an hour later, Hermione found herself in the busy rooms of a bookstore, surrounded by a crowd of fellow witches and wizards, and for the first time ever, she felt like she truly belonged. This was her world. She knew it.


End file.
